Battle at Minecraftia University (2008)
was a conflict that ended the Second Battle of Minecraftia and the Minecraftian Civil War. When Hearthcliffe learned that Kensuke and Toru Ochiai had Hearthcliffe's final horcrux and planning to destroy it, Fred Fuchs ordered every one of his Crimsonites to attack Minecraftia University. Minecraftia University ordered all of their students to counterattack, eventually leading to a large-scale battle. The battle was a success and decisive victory for Team Driller, with Hearthcliffe, Fred Fuchs, and many of their Crimsonites dead. It was the most devastating battle in the entire war and country, with more than twenty casualties. Team Crimson had more than seventy casualties, and more than a hundred injured. Many of Team Crimson's survivors were arrested and given a permanent sentence in Minecraftia Federal Prison. History Background In December 2007, members of the Takajima and Ochiai Clans escaped Kozankyo on December 21, 2007, due to Kagami Ochiai's magical protection expiring on her 18th birthday. The two clans eventually ended up in Coronary Falls, where Crimsonite populations there are low. After Hearthcliffe learned that both Susumu Takajima and Kagami Ochiai had escaped Kozankyo, he launched a mega blizzard that dropped 150 cm of snow so Susumu Takajima and Kagami Ochiai would not get back inside Kozankyo. The blizzard began on Christmas Eve and continued the day after Christmas Day. Both the Takajima and Ochiai Clans returned to Kozankyo on December 30, 2007. The intense snow required explosives to melt. Takajima unleashed his spell card Dragon Sign "Dragon Beam" to clear completely blocked paths. Battle The battle had begun when Team Crimson arrived at Minecraftia university on March 11, 2008, at 2:30 AM EMST. The battle did not formally begin until Hearthcliffe yelled the Team Crimson chant and detonated a bomb at the courtyard. This led to Kensuke and Toru Ochiai sending a distress call to Susumu Takajima and Kagami Ochiai respectively. Upon arriving at Minecraftia University, Driller plunged in and made a surprise attack by using a ground-shaking slam, which launched all Crimsonites into the air, making them flinch. The battle roughly lasted forty-five minutes, as students were trying to find and destroy the final Horcrux that belonged to Hearthcliffe. The final horcrux turned out to be Fred Fuchs' Laser Sword, which had been turned into a horcrux from the murder of a student at Minecraftia University. Upon destruction of the horcrux, Hearthcliffe was made mortal once again. Driller's final blow from his Suspect Seekie caused his Killing Curse to backfire and hit Hearthcliffe, killing him once and for all. Driller later went on to do the same thing to Fred Fuchs, ending Team Crimson's terror for eternity. Aftermath All schools in the Kozankyo metropolitan area had two-hour delays following the battle, as Minecraftia High School and University had to repair themselves from the aftermath. On the Saturday following the battle, Minecraftia High School held an extraordinary prom night to celebrate their victory, which led to Queen Konata giving out some medals to the survivors of the battle. Around a month after Hearthcliffe's defeat, a new law, the Crimsonite Removal Act of 2008, was passed, which led to the removal of all Team Crimson-related imagery and symbols. This new law stated that it was now a federal offense to put up Team Crimson-related imagery. List of known deaths Team Driller Team Crimson Category:2008 Category:Battles Category:Minecraftia Category:Kozankyo, Minecraftia Category:Terrorist incidents Category:Terrorist incidents in Minecraftia Category:Victims of Shintoist terrorism